


Three's A Crowd

by onetruethree



Series: 12 Days of Luka [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Multi, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onetruethree/pseuds/onetruethree
Summary: After Marinette breaks up with her girlfriend, she stays at Adrien and Luka's place, but feelings get in the way and things don't go as smoothly as she planned.





	Three's A Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> 12 days of Luka by lukacouffaineappreciationmonth on tumblr  
Day 8: Lukadrienette

“Luka, I know I haven’t been living here for very long, but I have a favor to ask of you," Adrien told his boyfriend, pleading that he'll be fine with it. "Can Marinette move in for a bit?"

Luka's face fell, and Adrien panicked. He really wanted to help Marinette out, but if Luka wasn't okay with it, then he would have to help her find somewhere else to stay.

"She broke up with her girlfriend. We should let her stay here for a few days, at least until she doesn't feel as lonely."

"Alright... I guess that's fine." Luka didn't seem too happy letting Marinette stay there.

"Look, if you don't like Marinette, I get it, she used to be in love with me, but we should try to be nice to her right now when she's vulnerable."

"No, it's not that. I don't  _ dislike _ her," he clarified, putting emphasis on the word "dislike". 

"Then what... oh.  _ Oh. _ " Fortunately, Adrien caught on to what Luka meant. He was getting better at reading people.

Luka hadn't wanted to tell Adrien about his developing feelings for Marinette, since he didn't want to hurt him, and he didn't fully understand them anyway. But he thought it best to come clean, especially if Marinette was going to be staying in their apartment. "I'm sorry, Adrien. I'm just a little scared about her staying here because I'm attracted to her."

Well, this was new. Adrien was fine with Luka being attracted to people other than him, but he hadn't expected that person to be Marinette. "Well, that's fine. It's fine."

It didn't sound fine to Luka. "Are you sure? I can pay for a hotel room for her if that makes you more comfortable."

"No," Adrien smiled to reassure Luka, "I mean it, it's fine. I kinda understand, to be honest. Marinette is an attractive girl."

Luka didn't know what Adrien was trying to hint at, if anything, but he decided not to press the issue. He didn't have an opportunity to, anyway, because Marinette showed up at their door, and Luka regretted saying anything. This was bound to be an awkward few days.

"Hey, Adrien," Marinette said, smiling wide, then added, "Hey, Luka," peeking around Adrien to look at him. 

Luka, although he just moments before had been determined to stay as quiet as possible, asked, "Are you alright?" He really was worried about her.

"Yeah, the break-up was mutual. We both decided it was better because her mother didn't really... approve."

"Oh," was all Luka could say.

Adrien had a little more. "I've found parent permission doesn't really matter in the end." He took Luka's hand to illustrate his point. "Love will prevail."

Marinette just shook her head, not convinced. "That's easy for you to say, your dad barely talks to you." Adrien couldn't argue with that. "But I'm fine, and who knows? She might figure things out with her mom." She hoped so, even if they didn't get back together. She didn't want Kagami to hide who she was around her mom. After a few minutes of settling in and small talk, Marinette apologized. “I’m sorry I’m imposing on you two. I know it must be annoying, and I would’ve asked Alya and Nino, but they’re busy moving into their new place, so I--”

Luka cut her off before she could say any more by placing a hand on her shoulder . “Marinette, it’s fine. We’re happy to accommodate you any time. It’s no problem.” He smiled at her, and Adrien started to feel something, though he couldn’t tell what. He thought that he would be jealous, but instead it just made him feel butterflies in his stomach. He cleared his throat, realizing how long they had been staring at each other, and they both took a step away from each other. 

“So, where will I be sleeping?” Marinette asked, trying to forget what had just happened. 

They set up a place on the couch for her to sleep, heated up chicken noodle soup for her to eat, and then they all sat around the TV to watch something mindless. Luka flipped through the channels, not finding anything compelling, and ultimately decided on a news channel that none of them paid attention to. Instead, Luka was too focused on his feelings for Marinette, Adrien watched him watching her, and Marinette wondered why they were acting weirder than normal. For a few minutes, she had almost completely forgotten about Kagami. “Thanks guys,” she said. “I feel a lot better.”

Luka reached for her hand and held it tenderly, hoping to calm her even more. “Of course, Marinette. I’m glad we could help.”

Adrien’s breath caught in his throat, and he felt that same confusing feeling rush through his veins. He stood up abruptly and turned away from them, walking towards the door. “I’m going to go... get more soup.” He left. He needed some alone time to figure this out.

Marinette looked to Luka. “Woah, what’s his problem?” 

Luka looked down towards their clasped hands, and that was enough for Marinette to understand. She pulled her hand away from his. 

“Marinette, I’m sorry. I just wanted to help you, I didn't want to complicate everything. But,” He took a deep breath, preparing himself to say it out loud, “I have feelings for you.” 

She was nowhere near prepared to hear that. She always thought Luka was amazing, and if they both weren’t already dating other people, she definitely would’ve considered pursuing a relationship with him. Her feelings got the best of her, and she could feel tears surfacing. She didn't want to cry in front of him, but it was a little hard after everything he said. 

Luka immediately regretted telling her at a time like this, and his first instinct was to wrap his arm around her. He flinched and quickly pulled his arm out, knowing how inappropriate it was. But she was still crying, and he wanted so badly to help her, but now he didn't know how. 

“Marinette, I’m sorry that I complicated things, and I just want you to be okay. So let’s just forget I ever said anything--” he stopped talking when he heard a distinct change in her crying. It sounded almost like she was laughing. 

She took her hands away from her face, and although there was tears still running down her cheeks, she was now laughing. “It’s just hilarious. I break up with my girlfriend, and the only other person who loves me is dating Adrien Agreste.” 

Luka shook his head, confused by her laughter, but also forming an idea. “No, you’re wrong.” 

Marinette had no idea what part of what she had said was wrong, and almost asked before Luka started to yell. 

“Adrien!” Luka called towards the door for his boyfriend. “I know you’re still out there.” 

Despite getting no response, he heard the door click open, and Adrien reluctantly walked through. Luka knew Adrien well, and he especially knew that they didn't actually need more soup. He walked back around to the couch, where Luka and Marinette were still sitting. 

“Adrien. I think I get it now. You’re not jealous. You’ve been acting weird because you have feelings for Marinette too, and you’re too afraid to admit it.” Luka did know his boyfriend, and one thing he knew for sure was that he wasn’t the jealous type. 

Adrien’s face turned red, and he opened his mouth to object to what Luka had said. “No, that’s not it, I...” He couldn’t effectively object, though, because he didn't even know his own feelings. For all he knew, Luka  _ was  _ right. 

“So, if I kissed Marinette right now, would you get mad?” 

Adrien’s eyes widened, and he tried to imagine what that would make him feel. He didn't know, but he was sure it wouldn’t make him angry. 

“Do you want to test it?” 

Adrien nodded, knowing he did want to test it. 

Luka wordlessly asked Marinette for permission, and she kissed him, the tears on her face already fading. And despite this being for Adrien’s benefit, Luka couldn’t help but savor every moment of it. 

Marinette got lost in the moment, and even after they pulled apart, she couldn’t help but obsess over every detail about Luka. When she was dating Kagami, she didn't feel right looking at other people like this, so now, she was happy to enjoy it as much as she wanted. So, she held her hand out towards Adrien, and when he tentatively took her hand, she pulled him towards her and asked, “So, Adrien, are you jealous?”

“Shut up and kiss me.” 


End file.
